Pokemon Love :D
by GottaLoveReiding
Summary: A Story about how Pokemon brought Shane and Mitchie together :D Better than the summary guaranteed!


2nd fanfic :) Watching a video where Joe had to "catch" Demi cause she was a pokemon or something haha it's what inspired this oneshot, and believe me this is the weirdest thing I've ever written xD

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Camp Rock, Shane Gray, Nate, Mitchie Torres or anything Camp Rock related. Nor do I own Pokemon. I only own Aunt Amanda :P

* * *

><p>*Age 6*<p>

"Mommy! Mommy! When is cousin Nate coming?"

"In a litte while, why don't you go out back and when he gets here with Aunty Amanda I'll tell him where you are?"

"Okay mommy." I said before running outside and sitting on the deck with my **HUGE **binder full of Pokemon cards. Daddy says I have a card for every Pokemon that exists, well except Pikachu. Me or Nate can never get him, but oh well. I know I must have a lot of card because my binder is **very** heavy to carry.

After what seemed like forever Nate came with his mommy then came outside to sit with me.

"Shane, guess what card I got yesterday with daddy!" He said looking very excited. I bet he got his favorite Pokemon ever.

"Charizard?" He pouted.

"I didn't think you would guess."

"Sorry." He smiled again just as big as before.

"It's okay, look." He showed me the card he got with the orange dragon on it. I wouldn't wanna come face to face with him without my mommy or daddy with me, he looks scary.

"Charizard is the best Pokemon ever!" Nate said while taking his card back.

"Nuh uh."

We followed the voice to its owner. Standing at the gate of the fence that separates my yard from my neighbours was a girl in a pink dress. That's right, a _**girl**_. In a _**pink dress. **_What could she possibly know about Pokemon?

"Who are you?" Nate asked.

"Mitchie Torres, I just moved in next door. Do you boys live here?"

"I do." I spoke up. "But what do girls know about Pokemon? Pokemon's for boys."

"Nuh uh, it's for girls too!" She argued.

"I bet you don't even have any cards." I argued back.

She looked down and crossed her arms behind her back.

"Told you you didn't."

"I do so! But I only have one."

Me and Nate started laughing at her. Who only has one Pokemon card?

"Which would that be?" Nate asked, once he stopped laughing.

"I bet it's Togepi." I added, rubbing at the tears in my eyes. I laughed so hard I was actually crying.

"No." She said quietly.

"Then what? Squirtle?" I teased her.

"No!" She said stomping her foot on the ground. "It's Pikachu!"

Me and Nates jaws dropped.

"Y-You have a Pikachu card?" I asked. A girl, has the one card that me and Nate both can't find ever.

"Yes." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"C-Can we see?" Nate asked. I think he's as shocked as I am.

"No! You boys are meanies!"

And with that, she ran into her house.

* * *

><p>*Age 16*<p>

"Guess who." I said covering her eyes.

"Hmm, Joe Jonas." I scoffed and turned her around.

"I am not that full of myself." I feigned mock hurt and she smiled.

"Sorry Shay, couldn't help myself. I know you hate him."

"Darn right I do, he dumped Demi Lovato. I mean come on, she's so..." I stopped talking once Mitchie's eyebrows rose.

"Uhm, sophisticated. Yeah, he's an idiot cause she's sophisticated."

"You were going to sa hot weren't you."

"Yes." I sighed admitting defeat then smirked.

"But no one's as hot as you Mitch." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her against me.

Yes, Mitch is short for Mitchie Torres. The same girl that wouldn't let me see her Pikachu card when we were 6. She showed me eventually, but believe me it took some begging and tormentation. She was an evil 6 year old.

"Shane, this is why people think we're dating." She laughed shoving me off.

I pouted.

"What'd be so wrong with that?" I asked.

"We're best friends Shay. One of us would end up getting hurt out of it, or it'd ruin our friendship and I don't want that." I sighed.

I don't want that either, but that doesn't stop me from wanting her as mine. It sucks being in love with your best friend.

We heard the bell ring and she looked at me.

"See you at lunch?"

"Always." I said pulling her into me giving her a hug which she briefly returned before heading off to her first class of the day. Which reminds me, mines on the other side of the school.

"Shit!"

As I ran into the my English classroom the teacher stopped me.

"Mr. Gray your late again."

"Sorry Ms. Doucette, it won't happen ever again."

"It better not, now take your seat." She waved her hand in the general direction of my seat. I walked over to my seat and sat down next to Nate.

"With Mitchie?" He whispered then smirked at me causing me to half glare at him.

"For your information, yes. I was with her." He chuckled.

"Man you've got it bad."

"Yeah yeah." I said slouching in my seat. "Too bad she doesn't."

"Wanna bet?" My head shot over in his direction to see him smirking at me.

"You know something?"

"I'm her best friends boyfriend remember? No secrets between me and Miles."

"Well no secrets between cousins either so spill." I said sitting straight in my seat.

"Well, Miley told me that she does like you, but she doesn't want to ruin your friendship-"

"Dude, I know that already." I cut him off.

"Well if you'd let me finish you'd know the rest."

"Sorry, do go on."

"Like I was saying, she doesn't want it to ruin your friendship, but she said she'd consider it if you made the first move." Is he serious?

"The first move? All I do is put moves on her." He laughed. Like an actual laugh, head thrown back and all.

"Mr. Gray, Mr. Black, have something to say to the class?" Ms. Doucette glared at us, tapping the meter stick in her hand making Nate shut up.

"No ma'am." We both said at the same time.

"Pay attention." She pointed the meter stick at us, then turned back to the board.

"Okay," I whispered. "So she likes me, and wants me to make the first move." Nate nodded.

"And all I do is put moves on her, what does she want me to do?"

"Why don't you go old school Shane and Mitchie?" He whispered back.

"Are you implying I belt out the Pokemon theme song to her?" I must have looked at him like he was crazy because he snickered.

"That's exactly what I'm implying." I sighed.

The things a guy will do for love.

Afterschool me and Mitchie took my truck to my house like we usually do, except today was a little different.

"Shay? Are you okay? Your quiet." She asked, reaching over to rub my arm.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just trying to remember something." She laughed.

"Kay, if I start seeing smoke I won't panic the trucks on fire."

"Oh ha ha ha." I said sarcasticly making her laugh more.

Truthfully I'm trying to remember the lyrics to the darn Pokemon theme song. I haven't heard it in so long. With how much I watched Pokemon when I was younger you'd think it would've been burnt in my brain. Oh right, it was. Until Mitchie Torres stepped foot into my life.

Once we reached my house she was about to head upstairs but I stopped her.

"Don't go up there, not yet."

"Why not?" She asked, confusion etched on her face.

"I have something planned, go in the livingroom." I began pushing her towards the livingroom and she began to laugh.  
>"Okay weirdo."<p>

She went into the livingroom and I bolted upstairs to my room and to my guitar. Yes, I'm such a nerd that I know the Pokemon theme song on guitar. Grabbing my guitar I ran downstairs to the livingroom and sat by Mitchie on the couch.

"Awe, your gonna sing to me Shay?" She smiled which made me smile back and nod my head.

"Yeah, our song."

"We have a song?"

"Yes, yes we do." I began to play and she smiled bigger when she recognized the song and laughed. As I got to the part that held a double meaning for me, I stared into her eyes.

"It's you and me, I know it's my destiny. Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend in a world we must defend. Pokemon, a heart so true, our courage will pull us through. You teach me and I'll teach you, Pokemon, gotta catch em all. Every challenge along the way I will face, I will battle everyday to claim my rightful place. Come with me, the time is right. There's no better team, arm in arm we'll win the fight. It's always been our dream."

I finished playing and she had that look on her face. When she realizes something.

"Shay, you sang that for a reason didn't you?" I nodded.

"I wanna be with you Mitchie, I'll fight to be with you." She smiled sadly at me.

"What if we don't work out? I don't want to lose our friendship."

"No matter what happens I will always be your friend Mitch."

"Promise?" She asked looking at me with those big brown eyes.

"I promise." She smiled, and then laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I think this is a first in history. A girl getting a boyfriend after he serenaded her the Pokemon theme song." I smiled.

"Your saying yes?" She nodded.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers for the first time. Hopefully she'd be the last girl I ever kissed.

* * *

><p>*Age 24*<p>

"Dude, would you relax? Tonight will go good. Just be yourself." Nate said.

"Right, just be myself, how am I supposed to be myself with what I'm doing tonight dude?"

"Just chill, she'll be here in a few hours, do what you have planned for tonight and everything'll go smoothly." I nodded.

"Okay, you have to go. I gotta cook food and get other things ready." He laughed and nodded.

"Kay, good luck man." He fist pumped me then left.

Okay, just 3 hours and Mitchie'll be here at my apartment. Yes, Mitchie and I are still together, but not since that day I sang the Pokemon theme song to her. We've had our share of stupid fights, which lead to break ups but we always went back to each other after a couple of days. What can we say, we love each other.

3 hours passed and as I slipped my pajama bottoms on -yes, the big night consists of a sleepover with my girlfriend- I heard a knock at my front door. I walked over to it, took a breath and opened the door and in walked a stressed out looking Mitchie.

"You will not believe what happened today, Sophia, you know her right? The little 4 year old with brown curly hair." She asked as I closed the door. I nodded my head.

"Well," She continued, dropping her bag on the floor and taking off her jacket revealing a purple stain on her white blouse. "She was trying to put her straw in her grape juice so I went over to help her, and when she put the straw in she squeezed the container and it went all over me." She pouted.

"Awe poor baby." I said and she nodded before continuing.

"And then, the new guy Mark kept dropping hints at me." I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, he wasn't going to get anywhere."

"Good, cause this," I moved closer to her and put my hands on the back of her neck. "Is all mine."

She nodded.

"All yours."

I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her softly and slowly. When I felt her smile into the kiss I pulled back and leaned my forehead against hers, looking in her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too Shay."

"Go get changed." I said as I lowered my hands and slapped her butt which made her gasp then giggle.

"Shaaay." She whined and I laughed.

"All these years and you still blush when I do that." She nodded turning a light shade of pink.

I kissed both her cheeks and then the tip of her nose.

"Go change."

"Okay okay." She picked up her bag and headed to the bathroom as I headed into the livingroom.

A couple minutes later I heard her feet coming my way so I layed down on the sleeping bag I set out on the floor so my back was up against the couch. She walked in wearing one of my button down shirts and a pair of pink short shorts. I groaned.

"Baby, come here." I told her while opening my arms. She giggled and made her way over to me and I pulled her down on my lap and buried my face in her hair.

"You know I love when you wear my shirts." I mumbled against her neck making her giggle again.

"Yeah I know, so what are we doing tonight?"

"We are watching an old favorite of ours." She gasped.

"You didn't?"

I picked up the movie case and showed her it and she smiled like a little kid on Christmas.

"Pokemon: The First Movie! Yay!" I laughed and kissed her head.

"Still like Mew?" I asked her.

"Yes she's cute."

"How do you know if Mew's a girl?"

"I just do." I laughed and continued, "And we will be having a creation of my own."

"You cooked for me?" She looked at me and I nodded.

"Of course babe." I pulled 2 plates over and once again she gasped.

"They look like Pikachu!"

"We'll be having Pikachu Pizza."

"We're such nerds." She laughed and I smiled.

"That's why we're perfect for each other." She smiled and cuddled into my side as I hit play on the remote.

After the movie was done and the pizza was eaten she offered to bring the plates in the kitchen and I said I'd be there in a second, the minute she left the room I got up and grabbed circular object from underneath the couch.  
>"Hey Mitch! Can you come here?" I yelled to her hiding the object behind my back.<p>

A few minutes later she came into the livingroom and over to me.

"Yeah Shane?"

"I got you something."

"Awe, you didn't have to."

"I felt like it, close your eyes and hold out your hands."

So she did and I placed the object in her hands.

"Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and looked at what was in her hands and smiled."

"You got me a Pokeball? Really Shane?"

"It has something inside of it, open it."

I grew nervous as she opened the ball. Her eyes widen as her eyes landed on the contents in the ball.

A diamond ring.

"Sh-Shane?" She raised her eyes to look at me and I dropped down on one knee taking the ball out of her hands and held her hands in my own.

"Michelle Dawn Torres, ever since you showed up at the gate in my backyard when I was 6 I've been captivated by you. Your hair, your eyes, the beautiful, gorgeous woman I've been able to call my girlfriend since I was 16 years old. The woman that held the most prized possession I could've wanted when I was younger, a Pikachu Pokemon card." She was smiling through the tears that were radpidly falling down her cheeks.

"I had every card, every Pokemon except for that one, and you had it. The song says you gotta catch em all, and with you you complete my collection, and my life. So would you do me the honor of marrying me?" I asked staring up at her.

She dropping on her knees and hugged me as tightly as she could.

"Yes, Yes I'll marry you."

I smiled and pulled back to slip the ring on her finger before kissing my world, my fiancee, and most importantly, my best friend.

She pulled back a couple minutes later, tears still pouring down her cheeks. I smiled at her and wiped them away with my thumbs and chuckled.

"What?" She asked still smiling.

"Just thinking how much I love Pokemon." She laughed and kissed me again.

* * *

><p>There you go, I permanently have the Pokemon theme song stuck in my brain cause it was on repeat the whole time I was writing this xD Which took 3 hours apparently, didn't that long XD No wonder my neck hurts. Dont forget to Review :)<p> 


End file.
